His New Life (A Daryl Dixon Story)
by Tayleigh1105
Summary: The group was just looking for a place to stay... But they found a little more...
1. Chapter 1

"Taylor did you make sure all the doors and windows are locked,we don't want anything to happen like last time!" My dad yelled. I knew what he was talkin' about. "I forget to lock to freaking door and all hell breaks loose, my mum dies, then Sophia." I thought to myself. I locked every door and window there was in my 5 bedroom house. As soon as I finished locking all the doors, I ran to my room and locked the 3 extra locks I put on my door when my dad used to beat me.

I laid on my bed lookin out the window seein the glowing green eyes that belonged to the draggers. I soon faded away to the sound of the screaming of the remainder of my neighborhood.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to my dad beating on the door at 5:00 a.m. I rolled out of bed and put on my cut off shorts, boots, and an old T-Shirt. I drove down to the farm across the street from my house, and got 7 eggs. Once I got back to the house, my dad wasn't there. I didn't bother looking for him because normally he would go out on a run for some stuff, while I was out getting eggs.

I cracked and scrambled the eggs in a big skillet. I put my dad's plate at his chair, and started to eat.

One hour after breakfast was cleaned up my dad still wasn't home. Lunch time came, NO DAD. Then dinner time came, still NO DAD! I started to panic. I ate my dinner, and went to go get in the shower, when I heard a loud BANG at the door. I grabbed my switchblade out of my pocket, and peeked out the side window... It was my dad! Only... It wasn't... he was Dragger! I swung open the door open and lunged onto him. I stabbed his head multiple times in the head. I walked back inside slamming the door behind me.

"He deserved what he had comin'..." I said aloud.

I ran upstairs and sat in my bed till morning... Then the cycle started all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

One Month Later, still following the same schedule since I killed my father, I walked upstairs, locked my locks, and fell to sleep.

The Next Morning, I woke up and got ready to go get 3 eggs from the barn. I walked outside. I jumped. There was a man sleeping on my porch! He sprung up and aimed an arrow at my head. I pushed it down with my finger smirking, "What are you doing in my porch, and why are your cars in my driveway?"

The man sleeping on my porch said, "You sure have a lot of questions, sunshine."

A man with a revolver came out of a green car with a boy and shouted, "Hello! I'm Rick and this is my son Carl. And the man you were talkin' to is Daryl." I didn't want to admit is but... Daryl was HOT! "Um... I'm Taylor. Is it just the 3 of you?"

"No, there's 8 of us. Are you the only one here?" Rick said. "Yes"

I didn't know where this conversation was going so I said, "So, why are you here?"

"We are lookin' for a place to call home and I see you have got yourself one." He said.

"Yes I do... Um... I see you got a baby in there... And summer is comin' it'll be too hot out there for her." I said.

"We'll pull our own weight, if you let us stay." He said.

I thought it would be nice to have someone in this 5 bedroom house with me. "Ok, you can stay, i was just headed to the farm to get some eggs, i'll grab some extra. While I'm there put all you stuff in the foyer. When I get back we'll figure out the room situations."


	4. Chapter 4

When I got back the whole group was in my foyer. There was an Asian guy named Glen who had a country lookin' girl beside 'em named Maggie, whose dad was Hershel, who had one leg, who had another daughter named Beth, who was holding Rick's baby named Judith, Beside her was a motherly figure to the group and her name was Carol. And off to the side was a Tall skinny african woman, with a katana, whose name was Michonne.

After the introductions were over we walked upstairs, "The master is mine, but there is a bed in there... That one of you can have. Beside that room, there's an office with 2 futons and down the hall is another bedroom with 3 beds. Across from that room, there is another bedroom with another 3 beds. In the pink room... There's a crib for the baby." I said running out of breath. Everyone claimed their rooms, except Daryl... And the only room left was mine. "Ok... I guess your staying in my room then." I said leaning on my heels. "I guess so." He said grabbing his crossbow.

Everyone settled in their rooms with all their stuff. I made breakfast and put it in the dining room. The whole group ate like they haven't eaten in years. Rick stood up from the table and pulled me aside, "So, what do you want us to do? We will help with your daily chores." "Well first you guys should take a shower." He stopped me. "Wait... You have running water..." He said with enthusiasm. "Ah... Yea." I said. "That's Great!"

I walked back in the dining room and said, "Ok... The plan is for y'all to get a shower... The only rule is you don't take longer than 5 minutes because the hot water will run out."

Everyone in the group just lit up. Once everyone was out of the shower i washed their clothes.


End file.
